MLP: Friendship Is BS
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: /co/, you finally convinced me to make something with My Little Pony. I hope you freaks are happy.


**MLP: Friendship Is BS**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her partner purple dragon Spike were in Twilight's room, with Spike going through various crap inside the treasure chest as Twilight was still writing in her memory... log. Dairy.

"So Twilight, got anything special today?" Spike asked as he held an odd looking hat made of steel.

Twilight closed her book and looked down at Spike. "Nah. Not really."

"What?" Spike stated in shock as his jaw dropped.

Twilight slapped herself in the face and coughed a bit, replying, "Err, I mean, I'm going to see Pinkie Pie."

Spike shuddered as he tossed the steel hat away. "Eww, Pinkie Pie? Why her?"

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Because she's, well, you know..."

Spike stared blanky at Twilight.

"...Crazy." Twilight finished, chuckling nervously.

Awkward silence.

"DID SOMEONE SAY CRAZY?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she popped her head right through the ceiling, spooking Twilight and Spike.

"Why must you always do that?" Spike asked as he held on tightly to Twilight, nearly choking her.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she shrugged. "Dunno, I'm just cah-razy lie that!"

Twilight gagged as her eyes rolled back, the purple pony passing out unconscious. Spike gasped as he wondered what to do, tapping his chin as he thought.

Pinkie Pie poked Twilight, glancing up at Spike as she told him, "This reminds me of the time when I went to get some cupcakes and-"

Spike slapped Pinkie Pie. "Get a hold of yourself, Pinkie." Spike then picked up Twilight, waving his right hand in front of her face. "Twilight... Twilight..."

Rainbow Dash literally crashed right through the window, shaking the glass of of her as she laughed. "Ha! New record, or what?" She gloated, as she glanced over to see Spike and Pinkie Pie fawning over the unconscious Twilight. Rainbow Dash huffed and approached the scene. "Hey, what's going on?"

Spike turned his head to Rainbow Dash. "I accidentally choked Twilight and made her go faint."

Rainbow Dash gasped, then he gave Spike a pat on the back. "Way to go, mah dragon! You sure proofed your worth around here!"

"But I didn't mean to!" Spike apologized as he pointed at Pinkie Pie. "She randomly popped out of nowhere and spooked both me and Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around the entire room, simply giggling her head off. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she turned back to Spike.

"Pinkie Pie is always like that, Spike," Rainbow Dash stated as she knocked on Spike's spiky head several times with her front right hoof, "You just gotta go with the flow of it."

Twilight's stomach growled promptly, causing both Rainbow Dash and Spike to notice. Pinkie Pie stopped jumping around as Twilight suddenly popped back up to normal, feeling hungry as her face rapidly twitched.

"Must... get... apples..." Twilight muttered as she dashed right through the wall, heading eastward. Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash looked at each other in confusion.

Applejack was placing more green apples on her cart as she whistled to herself, feeling the ground shake as she heard some hooves clamping down on the ground. Applejack frowned as he looked down at the ground. "What the hay is going on..."

"Apples... APPLES!" Twilight exclaimed as she jumped right on Applejack, landing on top of her as she sheepishly smiled.

Applejack groaned as she tried pushing Twilight off of her. "Ough, damn it, Twilight, hun, why do you always gotta do this to me?"

Twilight farted loudly, giggling as she started jumping on Applejack. "Apples apples apples apples!"

Applejack's right eye twitched. "Oh no, you lost your mind again, didn't you?"

Twilight's attention span seemed to have disappeared, as she started drooling.

Applejack sighed as she shook her head in discomfort.

* * *

"Well, how was that?" Toadette asked as she lowered the pink storybook, smiling.

Petey Piranha groaned, lying on a grassy bed as he shook his head. "That story was worse than The Ugly Barnacle."

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: By the way, just so I'd mention it before yo left, I actually hate this show. Twisted coincidence, huh?


End file.
